Elaborate Lives: Story of Nightingale Skellington
by CarrieSkellington08
Summary: Warning! This is an extremely long poem that took me 5 days to write. It's about what happens when Jack and Sally's daughter falls in love with a human. The songs from this poem are from the musical AIDA. Please R


Elaborate Lives: The Story of Nightingale Skellington

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or Lyrics from Aida

Kudos to everyone who reviewed _My Unwanted Future, Sally's Wish, and My Story, My Pain, and My Hope_. I love you all. I'm sorry this took so look. It's a very long poem/music story. Our school did the musical AIDA so that's where I got the lyrics; of course I had to change some words.

I'm sorry if this is so long that you don't want to finish it. Please R&R.

_Italics mean someone is singing_

Now For The Story

It was so cold

That one winter day

No adults came to shovel

And no children went out to play

Everyone was deep inside

Their warm-filled homes

But in the museum downtown

Two can't leave until someone comes

A man and a lady

Both in early twenty's one would say

They dreamed instead of being trapped in the museum

They were lying on the bay

(man singing)

_To sail away to half discovered places_

_To see the secrets so few eyes have seen_

_To see moments of enchantment on our faces_

_Moments when we smile and those between_

_(woman singing)_

_If I could leave this place then I'd go sailing_

_To corner of the world where there would be_

_Sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing_

_A beauty so majestic and so free_

_(both singing)_

_There'd be no ties of time and space to bind me _

_And no horizon I could not pursue _

_I'd leave the world's misfortunes far behind me _

_I'd put my faith and trust in something new _

_But why should I tell you this_

(woman singing)

_A stranger I've just met_

_(man singing)_

_A woman whom I hardly know at all And will forget _

_(both singing)_

_A journey we can only dream of _

_Enchantment passing through _

_And how is it I say these things_

_So easily to you_

They had never seen each other

Not heard of one other before

Though they are forced to be together

Because someone locked the door

But who would have ever known

That 1000 years go, they had met

They brought terrible destruction to a world

And a love no one would forget

One the other side of the museum

A statue watched them with delight

A statue of the prize-winning Victoria

Started to sing as she came to life

(Victoria Singing)

_Every Story, tale, or memo_

_Every saga or romance_

_Whether true or fabricated_

_Whether planned or happened stance_

_Whether sweeping through the ages_

_Casting centuries aside_

_Or a hurried brief recital_

_Just a thirty-minute ride_

_Whether bright or dark and lonely_

_Rough and ready, finally spun _

_Whether with a thousand players _

_Or a lonely cast of one_

_Every Story, new or ancient _

_Bagatelle or work of art_

_All are tales of human failing_

_All are tales of love at heart_

All of a sudden the museum went dark

As Victoria moved across the floor

And stepped 1000 years into the past

(Victoria Singing)

_This a story of a love_

_That flourished in a time of hate_

_Of lovers_

_No pain could separate_

_Love set into motion_

_On a spiral hill_

_Destiny ignited_

_With a long to kill_

_Jack Skellinton saw Halloween_

_As his very heart and soul_

_Source of life for all his people_

_That only he could control_

_Destruction of a broken family_

_Justified_

_Halloweentown exploited_

_Left with little more than pride_

A long time ago

In the town of Halloween

Lived Jack Skellington and Sally

With the new princess to be seen

Her name was Nightingale

And she was quite a beauty

But deep inside her soul

Was a longing no one could see

Her body was flesh

Arms, legs, feet, and hands were bone

Her long blonde hair fell to her hips

But she was so alone

She wondered if she would ever leave

In this town called home

She wanted a love so bad

To call her own

So it was late one night

On all hollows eve

She went out into the real world

Her father's wishes she deceived

Nightingale was so amazed

With what she saw

Everyone was dressed like her

She thought it was a law

She ran into someone

Johnny was his name

And although she was completely different

He liked her all the same

3 days went by

She never changed out of her costume

She had a problem

That's what he assumed

Creatures in Halloween were very worried

Where did their princess go?

Jack had an idea

And went into the real world with an evil thought or so

Meanwhile, two teens sat on a hill

Like the one in her home

Even though he was human and she was dead

True love had come

Together they looked at the stars

Up in the dark sky

Nightingale was so happy

She could almost cry

She suddenly realized

This could never be

She wasn't like them

And she missed her family

He told her to remember a song

Know matter how far they were

Her eyes began to fill up with tears

As he sung the song to her

(Johnny Singing)

_We all lead such elaborate lives _

_Wild ambitions in our sights _

_How an affair of the heart survives _

_Days apart and hurried nights_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_I don't want to live like that_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want our time to be_

_Slower and gentler, wiser, free_

_We all live in extravagant times_

_Playing games we can't all win_

_Unintended emotional crimes_

_Take some out, take others in_

_I'm so tired of all we're going through_

_I don't want to live like that_

_I'm so tired of all we're going through_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to be with you_

_Now and forever, peaceful, true_

_This may not be the moment_

_To tell you face to face_

_But I can't wait forever_

_For the perfect time and place_

_(Johnny and Nightigale Singing)_

_We all lead such elaborate lives _

_We don't know whose words are true_

_Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives_

_Hard to know whose loving who_

_Too many choices tear us apart_

_I don't want to live like that_

_Too many choices tear us apart_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to touch your heart_

_May this confession be the start_

And with that he gave her a last kiss

Then she had to let go

And with that she was back in Halloween

But her tears never would show

Oh, poor Nightingale Skellington

Only 15 at the time

Had to confess to the king of nightmares

Of her unspeakable crime

He was angry. He was harsh

And gave her fear she never dreamed of

Over a stupid little thing

Love

(10 years later)

It had been 10 years

Since her fate was set

She banned from ever returning

To the world where they met

But Nightingale

Always loving to be free

Had to see him one last time

Love was something her father could not see

It was a dark that night

As she went through the wall

On the road, she saw moving bright lights

The car swerved off the road and took a small fall

There were two people inside

Nightingale ran to the car

And saw that the man was barely alive

She pulled him out of the car

And brought him aside

He looked so familiar

Maybe she had seen him before

She knew it was Johnny

The man she always adored

But he was bleeding on the head

It must have happened when he fell

She took him back to Halloween

So he could get well

There were two people inside

Nightingale was too busy

Gazing upon a man who she had to meet

That she never noticed the other living person

An engaged woman in the back seat

When Johnny opened his eyes

He didn't believe what he sees

His long lost lover in front of him

Could it be?

Of course it was

He had remembered her face

But as he opened his eyes

He realized he was in an unrecognizable place

Hello my dear

Was what she said

And on his scrapped knee

Is where she laded her head

They held each other

They never wanted to let go

But then he remembered his bride to be Victoria

But had he loved her so

Meanwhile in Halloween

Jack Skellington was at his worst

Sally had never seen him this early

Under his breath he would curse

Where is she!

Jack screamed with all his might

Then he looked at his terrified wife

He had given her quite a fright

Sally thought it was bad

Her and Jack's love was falling apart

It had been only 25 years

Since she gave him her heart

Did he ever love her? At all?

Nightingale returned home that night

To see Lock in her room

Only to find out

That he was her future groom

Jack had arranged it

He was sick of her running away

Everyone in town had agreed

And Nightingale had no say

But Lock had a secret

A most deadly one indeed

He was secretly poisoning Jack

To be king he might be

Nightingale, angered by father

Took off into the night

Only to see Johnny

With Victoria by his side

She wasn't angry

Nor was she crying

But behind her charming smile

She was dying

She is my future wife, he explained

As Nightingale came near

Victoria said a friendly hello

And Nightingale thought she was a dear

Johnny had to back

Call some he did say

Because his car broke down

He would be one more day

While he was away

Victoria and Nightingale bonded really well

And slowly became friends; but not for very long

Nightingale was frightened to be queen

Victoria tried to make her see what was wrong

(Nightingale Singing)

_I may leave a great impression as I race through a succession_

_Of the latest scares, chase the newest fears_

_I feel better when beguiling find that scaring keeps me smiling_

_But in my heart, I know it's full of tears_

_(Victoria Singing)_

_That a life of great potential _

_Is dismissed inconsequential_

_(Nightingale Singing)_

_And only ever seen as being cute_

_So I'll flutter to deceive_

_(Victoria Singing)_

_Oh no, no you must believe_

_That one-day you're bound to find_

_(both singing)_

_A stronger suit_

Johnny returned a moment later

And Nightingale said she had to go

She waved her goodbye to the two happy lovers

Her anger they would never know

Victoria said it was her turn

To call that she was ok

Johnny watched her disappear

He had never known true pain till this day

(Johnny Singing)

_I once knew all the answers_

_I stood on certain ground_

_A picture of true happiness, a confidence so effortless_

_No brighter could be found_

_I never asked the questions_

_That troubled me today_

_I knew all there was to know, love one lightly put on show_

_My conquests on display_

_And who'd thought that confidence could die_

_Not Me, Not Me_

_That all I took for granted was a lie_

_Not Me, Not Me_

_And who'd guessed I'd throw my world away_

_To be with someone I'm afraid will say Not Me_

_(Nightingale Singing)_

_I shall not envy lovers _

_But long for what they share_

_(Sally Singing)_

_An empty room is merciless_

_Don't be surprised if I confess_

_I need some comfort there_

_(Nightingale, Victoria, and Sally Singing)_

_And who'd thought our love could be so good_

_Not Me, Not Me_

_And showed me things I never understood_

_Not Me, Not Me_

_And who'd guessed he'd throw his world away_

_To be with someone till his dying day_

_Not Me, Not Me_

A couple days later

Victoria was getting rather displeased

For Johnny never showed her any affection, or love

And for romance, he would never lead

She found out sooner

That she was carrying another

Victoria was so excited

When she heard she gonna be a mother

Jack was very ill

He told Nightingale that she needed to start ruling

And her marriage

He just wanted to her happy for his time was ending

Nightingale was so confused

Her people or her love

She clasped her hands to together

And prayed to above

Victoria walked the streets shamelessly

Would he not proud that it was his?

Was their love slipping away

Would she ever be something he would miss

(Victoria Singing)

_It's so strange he doesn't show me_

_More affection than he needs_

_Almost formal, too respectful_

_Never takes romantic leads_

_There are times when I imagine_

_I'm not always on his mind_

_He's not thinking what I'm thinking_

_Always half a step behind_

_Always half a step behind_

_(Jack Singing)_

_I'm in every kind of trouble_

_Can't you tell just look at me_

_Half ecstatic Half dejected_

_All and all I'm all at sea_

_Easy terms I thought she wanted_

_Fill me now with chilling dread_

_You can never know the chaos_

_Of a life turned on its head_

_Of a life turned on its head_

_(Nightingale Singing)_

_I am certain that I love him_

_But a love can be misplaced_

_Have I compromised my people?_

_In my passion and my haste _

_I could be his life companion_

_Anywhere but where we are_

_Am I a leader? Am I a traitor?_

_Did I take a step too far?_

_Did I take a step too far?_

Victoria knew what she had to do

She couldn't tell him face to face

She would have Nightingale do it

Because it was her place

Oh, Victoria! Please don't make me! Nightingale begged

This would certainly be the end

I would never make you Victoria explained

I'm asking you as my friend

Victoria took off

She said she needing some sleep

Nightingale went back to her mansion

And what heavy tears she weeps

Meanwhile, at the Skellington Mansion

Jack was still very ill

He found a letter addressed to Nightingale

And it was now Johnny he wanted to kill

(Johnny Singing)

_Dear Nightingale,_

_I'm sorry for everything I said_

_And for everything I forgot to say too_

_When things get so complicated_

_I stumble my best model through_

_I wish that our lives could be simple_

_I don't want the world only you_

_I wish I could tell you this face to face_

_But there's never the time, never the place_

_So this letter will have to do_

_I Love You_

_With Love_

_Johnny_

Jack was completely outraged

He was stunned

He recognized that name

And that a new romance had begun

Right then, Nightingale entered the door

She knew her father was mad

He told her about the letter

And this made her rather sad

Jack said that she was never to see him again

And that she should be ashamed

Only once did Nightingale tried to argue

Then a very hard slap came

Sally watched

As her daughter slid across the floor

Jack cursed under his breath

Then turned, left, and slammed the door

This isn't fair! Nightingale screamed

I don't love Lock! I know his plans to kill

Sally just frowned and left the room

That's when Nightingale's heart went still

Did I ever think that he loved me back?

My people need a future queen

Even though I'll always think about him

My love for him will remain unseen

What do I do?

What do I do?

(Nightingale Singing)

_This is the moment when they expect me to beg for help_

_But I won't even try_

_I want nothing in this world but myself to protect me_

_And I won't lie down, rollover, and die_

_All I have to do is forget I how much I love him_

_All I have to do is put my longing to one side_

_Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation_

_Passion would have cooled and all the magic would have died_

_It's easy_

_It's easy_

_All I have to do is pretend I never knew him_

_On those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart_

_Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding_

_Better the contempt for the familiar cannot scold_

_It's easy_

_It's easy_

_Until I think about him as he was when I last touched him_

_And how would he have been? Would I be with him today?_

_Those very rare occasions don't let up they keep on coming_

_All I've ever wanted…and I'm throwing it away_

_It's easy_

_It's easy as life_

_But then I see the faces of a worn defeated people_

_A father and a nation who will never come undone_

_This is how the royals pick their faithful through the ages_

_Forcing us to prove the hardest things we've done_

_They're easy_

_So easy_

_And though I'll think about him till this world comes in around me_

_And though I choose to leave him for another kind of love_

_This is no denial, nor portrayal, but redemption_

_Redeemed in my own eyes and the gods from above_

_It's easy_

_It's easy as life_

_It's easy as life_

_It's easy as life_

Nightingale ran towards the spiral hill

That where'd they'd be

She had to tell him that it's over

She had to make him see

He was already there

Watching and waiting

When he tried to embrace her

She started saying

I'm here to say good-bye

Johnny was shocked

He told her that this was not the end

This made her feel mocked

You and me can never be

Why can't you see?

(Nightingale Singing)

_I am here to tell you_

_We can never meet again_

_Simple really, isn't it_

_A word or two and then_

_A lifetime of not knowing_

_Where, how, why, or when_

_You'll think of me, or speak of me_

_And wonder what be fell_

_That someone you once loved_

_So long ago so well_

_(Johnny Singing)_

_Never wonder what I feel_

_As living shuffles by_

_You don't have to ask me_

_And I need not reply_

_Every moment of my life_

_From now until I die_

_I will think or dream of you_

_And fail to understand_

_How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand_

_Is it written in the stars?_

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_Is that all that we are good for?_

_Just some stretch of mortal time_

_Or some God's experiment_

_In which we have no say_

_In which we're given paradise_

_But only for a day_

Marry Victoria, Johnny

This could be our chance to do something important

Don't you see?

(Nightingale Singing)

_Nothing can be altered _

_There is nothing to decided_

_No escape, no change of her_

_Nor anyplace to hide_

_(Johnny Singing_

_You are all I've ever wanted_

_But this I am denied_

_Sometimes in my darkest thoughts_

_I wish I never learned_

_(both singing)_

_What it is to be in love_

_And have that love returned_

_(Nightingale Singing)_

_Is it written in the stars?_

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_Is that all that we are good for?_

_Just some stretch of mortal time_

_(both singing)_

_Or some God's experiment_

_In which we have no say_

_In which we're given paradise_

_But only for a day_

Johnny said to meet her

Later that night same place

Nightingale turned the other way

To tell her father she would never again see his face

Johnny ran deep inside the hills

Just then a figure came out behind a rock

She had heard everything the two lovers said

This figure was Victoria

(Victoria Singing)

_How have I come to this?_

_How did I slip and fall?_

_How did I throw half a lifetime away?_

_Without any thought at all_

_This should have been my time_

_It's over it never began_

_I closed my eyes to so much for so long_

_That I no longer can_

_I try to the blame it on fortune_

_Some kind of shift in a star_

_But I know the truth and it haunts me_

_It's flown just a little too far_

_I know the truth_

_And it mocks me_

_I know the truth _

_And it shocks me_

_It's flown just a little too far_

_Why do I want him still?_

_Why when there's nothing there_

_How to go on with the rest of my life_

_To pretend I don't care_

_This should have been my time_

_It's over it never began_

_I closed my eyes to so much for so long_

_That I no longer can_

_I try to blame it on fortune_

_Some kind of twist in my fate_

_I but I know the truth and it haunts me _

_I learned it a little too late_

_I know the truth_

_And it mocks me_

_I know the truth_

_And it shocks me_

_I learned it a little too late_

_Too late._

And with that

Victoria dropped her ring

And left never to return again

Her broken heart always to sing

Nightingale waited and waited

Until it was barely dawn

She tried to sneak out

But sally caught her before she was gone

You lied? She asked

I must see him again

You would betray your family

I must see him again

Nightingale stormed out the door

Leaving Sally crying on the floor

(Sally Singing)

_There is a time there is a place_

_When love should conquer all_

_The rest of life is pushed aside_

_As truth and reason fall_

_But only if that selfishness_

_Can lead to something good_

_I thought knew you, daughter_

_But I never I understood_

When she reached to top of the hill

Nightingale was mortified

Johnny was on the guillotine

With Jack by his side

They had caught him

They were going to kill him

Why! She screamed

With all her might

She stuck terror into some hearts

And others she stuck fright

They wouldn't listen

And they could care less so

Then she remembered the song

They sang 10 years ago

(Nightingale Singing)

_We all lead such elaborate lives _

_Wild ambitions in our sights _

_How an affair of the heart survives _

_Days apart and hurried nights _

_Seems quite unbelievable to me _

_I don't want to live like that_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want our time to be_

_Slower and gentler, wiser, free_

_We all live in extravagant times_

_Playing games we can't all win_

_Unintended emotional crimes_

_Take some out, take others in_

_Too many choices tear us apart_

_I don't want to live like that_

_Too many choices tear us apart_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to keep your heart_

_May this confession be the start_

_I know you gave me courage to face what I must face_

_With all these complications in another time and place_

(Nightingale and Johnny Singing)

_We all lead such elaborate lives _

_We don't know whose words are true_

_An affair of the heart survives_

_All the pain this world can do_

_I'm so tired of all we're going through _

_I don't want to live like that _

_I'm so tired of all we're going through_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to be with you_

_Now and forever, peaceful, true_

A few seconds later

They both stood below the king

With hands bound to chains

Down on their knees

Sally was by his side

They had pushed it over the edge this time

Now they had to be punished

For their crime

Jack suggested that they both beheaded

But Sally made a request

That they would be buried alive in one tomb together

Nothing more nothing less

That would be mercy

Jack tried to say

Your Majesty! You have poison in your blood!

Even thought I'm queen

I will still be alone

Because everyone I loved

Will be gone

Jack agreed to the punishment

And wished his daughter good-bye

Not knowing that later that night

He would die

Johnny and Nightingale

Were placed in a dark tomb

Both were holding on to each other

The end had come too soon

They promised to find each other

In their next life

And if not they would keep searching till the end of time

There was a better world waiting for them

(Johnny Singing)

_There'd be no ties of time and space to bind us_

_(Nightingale Singing)_

_And no horizon we could not pursue_

(both singing)

_We leave this world misfortune far behind us_

_And I'll put my faith and trust in you_

Oh, poor Nightingale

Only 25 at the time

Died only a few seconds later

With her soul mate by her side

From deep within the tomb

(Victoria Singing)

_A gentle light still shown_

_Showing my path_

_As a continued on my own_

_Certain in my heart that ancient wars must cease_

_The lover's death gave birth to a rein of peace_

Slowly, Very Slowly

The prize-winning Victoria walked 1000 years back into the present

Back into the museum

Where the two strangers were

And every story, every journey

(Victoria Singing)

_Every lesson we provide_

_They drew their strength and inspiration_

_From a love that never…died._

And with that she was a statue again

Now these two stangers

Who had never met before

Were looking at the statue

And realized they had met before

They stared at each other

And came closer together

What's your name? The man asked

Nightingale she replied

Johnny came up closer and kissedNightingale and she kissed back

Because even after a thousand years

Their love never died

They had finally found each other.


End file.
